Torment Chapter 1
by xoxAdRiAnIvAsHkOv83xox
Summary: This is the synopsis and first chapter for Torment the sequal to Fallen by Lauren Kate.


Heyy this is the synopsis/first chapter of Torment by Lauren Kate.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to Lauren Kate

_**TO®MENT**_

**The second novel in the**

**addictive FALLEN series . . . where**

LOVE NEVER DIES**.**

Hell on earth.

That's what it's like for Luce to be apart from her

fallen angel boyfriend, Daniel. It took them an eternity

to find one another, yet now he tells her he must go

away. Just long enough to hunt down the Outcasts—

immortals who want to kill Luce. He hides her at

Shoreline,a school on the rocky California coast with

unusually gifted students: Nephilim, the offspring of

fallen angels and humans. At Shoreline, Luce learns

what the Shadows are, and how she can use them as

windows on her previous lives. Yet the more Luce

learns, the more she realizes that Daniel hasn't told her

everything. He's hiding something—something dangerous.

What if Daniel's version of the past isn't actually true?

What if Luce is really meant to be with someone else?

PROLOGUE

NEUTRAL WATERS

Daniel stared out at the bay. His eyes were as gray as the

thick fog enveloping the Sausalito shoreline, as the choppy

water lapping the pebble beach beneath his feet. There was

no violet to them at all; he could feel it. She was too far

away.

He braced himself against the biting gale off the

water. But even as he tugged his thick black pea coat closer,

he knew it was no use. Hunting always left him cold.

Only one thing could warm him today, and she was

out of reach. He missed the way the crown of her head

made the perfect ledge for his lips. He imagined filling the

circle of his arms with her body, leaning down to kiss her

neck. But it was a good thing Luce couldn't be here now.

What she'd see would horrify her.

Behind him, the bleat of sea lions flopping in heaps

along the south shore of Angel Island sounded the way he

felt: jaggedly lonely, with no one around to hear.

No one except Cam.

He was crouched in front of Daniel, tying a rusty

anchor around the bulging wet figure at their feet. Even engaged

in something so sinister, Cam looked good. His

green eyes had a sparkle and his black hair was cut short. It

was the truce; it always brought a brighter glow to the angels'

cheeks, a shinier sheen to their hair, an even sharper

cut to their flawless muscled bodies. Truce days were to angels

what a beach vacation was to humans.

So even though Daniel ached inside each time he

was forced to end a human life, to anyone else, he looked

like a guy coming back from a week in Hawaii: relaxed,

rested, tan.

Tightening one of his intricate knots, Cam said,

"Typical Daniel. Always stepping aside and leaving me to

do the dirty work."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who finished

him." Daniel looked down at the dead man, at the

wiry gray hair matted to his pasty forehead, his gnarled

hands and cheap rubber galoshes, at the dark red tear across

his chest. It made him feel cold all over again. If the killing

weren't necessary to insure Luce's safety, to save her,

Daniel would never raise another weapon. Never fight another

fight.

And something about killing this man did not feel

quite right. In fact, Daniel had a vague, troubling sense that

something was profoundly wrong.

"Finishing them is the fun part." Cam looped the

rope around the man's chest and tightened it under his

arms. "The dirty work is seeing them off to sea."

Daniel still gripped the tree branch in his hand.

Cam had snickered at the choice, but it never mattered to

Daniel what weapon he used. Tree branch, dagger, automatic

rifle—it may as well have been a feather duster;

Daniel could kill with anything.

"Hurry up," he growled, sickened by the obvious

pleasure Cam took in human bloodshed. "You're wasting

time. The tide's going out now anyway."

"And unless we do this my way, high tide tomorrow

will wash Slayer here right back ashore. You're too impulsive,

Daniel, always were. Do you ever think more than one

step ahead?"

Daniel crossed his arms and looked back out at the

white crests of the waves. A tourist catamaran from the San

Francisco pier was gliding toward them. Once, the vision of

that boat might have brought back a flood of memories. A

thousand happy trips he'd taken with Luce across a thousand

lifetimes' seas. But now—now that she could die and

not come back, in this lifetime when everything was different

and there would be no more reincarnations—Daniel

was always too aware of how blank _her _memory was. This

was the last shot. For both of them. For everyone, really. So

it was Luce's memory, not Daniel's, that mattered, and so

many shocking truths would have to be gently brought to

the surface if she was going to survive. The thought of what

she had to learn made his whole body tense up.

If Cam thought Daniel wasn't thinking of the next

step, he was wrong.

"You know there's only one reason I'm still hereDaniel said. "We need to talk about her."

Cam laughed. "I _was _talking about Luce." With a

grunt, he hoisted the sopping corpse up over his shoulder.

The dead man's navy work-suit bunched up around the

lines of rope Cam had tied. The heavy anchor rested on his

bloody chest.

"This one's a little gristly, isn't he?" Cam asked.

"I'm almost insulted that the Elders didn't send a younger,

more challenging hit man."

Then—as if he were an Olympic shot put thrower—

Cam bent his knees, spun around three times to wind up,

and launched the dead man out across the water, a hundred

feet clear into the air.

For a few long seconds, the corpse sailed over the

bay. Then the weight of the anchor dragged it down …

down … down. It splashed grandly into the deep aquamarine

water. And instantly sank out of sight.

Cam wiped his hands. "I think I've just set a

record."

"How you take human death so lightly," Daniel

said, "it's a mystery to me."

"This guy deserved it," Cam said. "You really don't

see the sport in all of this?"

That was when Daniel got in his face and spat, "She

is not a game to me."

"And that is exactly why you will lose."

Daniel grabbed Cam by the collar of his steel gray

trench coat and considered tossing him into the water the

same way he'd just tossed the predator. A cloud drifted past

the sun, its shadow darkening their faces.

"Easy," Cam said, prying Daniel's hands away.

"You have plenty of enemies, Daniel, but right now I'm not

one of them. Remember the truce."

"Some truce," Daniel said. "Eighteen days of others

trying to kill her."

"Eighteen days of you and I picking them off," Cam

corrected.

It was a longstanding celestial tradition for a truce

to last eighteen days. In Heaven, eighteen was the luckiest,

most light-affirming number, the number by which all

groups and categories were broken down. In some mortal

languages, eighteen had come to mean life itself—though

in this case, for Luce, it could just as easily mean death.

Cam was right. As the news of her mortality trickled

down the celestial tiers, the ranks of her enemies would

double and redouble each day. Miss Sophia and her cohorts,

the Twenty Four Elders of Zhsmaelin, were still after

Luce. Daniel had glimpsed the Elders in the shadows cast

by the Announcers just that morning. He had glimpsed

something else, too—another darkness, a deeper cunning,

one he hadn't recognized at first.

A shaft of sunlight punctured the clouds, and something

gleamed in the corner of Daniel's vision. He turned

and knelt down to find a single silver arrow planted in the

wet sand. It was slimmer than a normal arrow, a dull silver

color, laced with swirling etched designs. It was warm to

the touch.

Daniel's breath caught in his throat. It had been

eons since he'd seen a starshot. His fingers quaked as he

gently drew it from the sand, careful to avoid its deadly

blunt end.

Now Daniel knew where that other darkness had

come from in this morning's Announcers. The news was

even darker than he'd feared. He turned to Cam, the

feather-light arrow balanced in his hands. "That predator

wasn't acting alone."

Cam stiffened at the sight of the arrow. He moved

towards it almost reverently, reaching out to touch it the

same way Daniel had. They both knew it was incredibly

rare. "Such a valuable weapon to leave behind. The Outcast

must have been in a great hurry to get away."

The Outcasts: A sect of spineless, waffling angels,

shunned by both Heaven and Hell. Their one great strength

was the reclusive angel Azazel, one of the few remaining

starsmiths, who still knew how to produce starshots. When

loosed from its silver bow, a starshot could do little more

than bruise a mortal. But to angels and demons, it was the

deadliest weapon of all.

Everyone wanted them, but none were willing to associate

with Outcasts, so bartering for starshots was always

done clandestinely, via messenger. Which meant the guy

Daniel had killed was no hit man sent by the Elders. He

was merely a barterer. The Outcast, the real enemy, had

spirited away—probably at the first sight of Daniel and

Cam. Daniel shivered. This was not good news.

"We killed the wrong guy."

"What 'wrong?'" Cam brushed him off. "Isn't the

world better off with one less predator? Isn't Luce?" He

stared at Daniel, then the sea. "The only problem is—"

"The Outcasts."

Cam nodded. "So now they want her, too."

Daniel could feel the tips of his wings bristling

under his cashmere sweater and heavy black coat, a burning

itch that made him flinch. He stood still, with his eyes

closed and his arms at his sides, straining to subdue himself

before his wings burst forth like the violently unfurling

sails of a ship, and carried him up and off this island and

over the bay and away. Straight towards her.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture Luce. He'd

had to tear himself away from that cabin, from her peaceful

sleep on the tiny island east of Tybee. It would be evening

there by now. Would she be awake? Would she be hungry?

The battle at Sword and Cross, the revelations, and

the death of her friend—it had taken quite a toll on Luce.

The angels expected her to sleep all day and through the

night. But by tomorrow morning, they would need a plan in

place.

This was the first time Daniel had ever proposed a

truce. To set the boundaries, make the rules, and draw up a

system of consequences if either side transgressed—it was

a huge responsibility to shoulder with Cam. Of course he

would do it, he would do anything for her … he just wanted

to make sure he did it _right_.

"We have to hide her somewhere safe," he said.

"There's a school up north, near Fort Bragg—"

"The Shoreline School." Cam nodded. "My side has

looked into it as well. She'll be happy there. And educated

in a way that won't endanger her. And, most importantly,

she'll be shielded."

Gabbe had already explained to Daniel the type of

camouflage Shoreline could provide. Soon enough, word

would spread that Luce was hidden away there, but for a

time at least, within the school's perimeter, she would be

nearly invisible. Inside, Francesca, the angel closest to

Gabbe, would look after Luce. Outside, Daniel and Cam

would hunt down and kill anyone who dared draw near the

school's boundaries.

Who would have told Cam about Shoreline? Daniel

didn't like the idea of their side knowing more than his. He

was already cursing himself for not visiting the school before

they made this choice, but it had been hard enough to

leave Luce when he did.

"She can start as early as tomorrow.… Assuming"—

Cam's eyes ran over Daniel's face—"assuming you

say yes."

He pressed a hand to the breast pocket of his shirt

where he held a recent photograph. Luce on the lake at

Sword and Cross. Wet hair shining. A rare grin on her face.

Usually, by the time he had a chance to get a picture of her

in one lifetime, he had lost her again. This time, she was

still here. It was he who wasn't with her.

"Come on, Daniel," Cam was saying. "We both

know what she needs. We enroll her—and then let her be.

We can do nothing to hasten this part but leave her alone."

"I can't leave her alone that long." He'd tossed out

the words too quickly. He looked down at the arrow in his

hands, feeling ill. He wanted to fling it into the ocean but

he couldn't.

"So." Cam squinted. "You haven't told her."

Daniel froze. "I can't tell her anything. We could

lose her."

"_You _could lose her," Cam sneered.

"You know what I mean." Daniel stiffened. "It's too

risky to assume she could take it all in without…"

He closed his eyes to banish the image of the agonizing

red-hot blaze. But it was always burning at the back

of his mind, threatening to spread like wildfire. If he told

her the truth and killed her, this time she would _really _be

gone. And it would be all his fault. Daniel couldn't do anything—

he could not exist—without her. His wings burned

at the thought. Better to shelter her just a little longer.

"How convenient for you," Cam muttered. "I just

hope she isn't disappointed."

Daniel ignored him. "Do you really believe she'll

be able to learn at this school without distraction?"

"I do," Cam answered slowly. "Assuming we agree

she'll have no … external distractions. That means no

Daniel, and no Cam. That has to be the cardinal rule."

Not see her for eighteen days? Daniel couldn't

fathom it. More than that, he couldn't fathom Luce ever

agreeing to it. They had only just found each other in this

lifetime and finally had a chance at being together. And, as

usual, explaining the details could kill her. She couldn't

hear about her past lives from the mouths of angels. Luce

didn't know it yet, but very soon, she would be on her own

to figure out … everything.

The buried truth, specifically what Luce would

think of it, terrified Daniel. But Luce uncovering it by herself

was the only way out of this horrible cycle. This was

why her experience at Shoreline was so crucial. For eighteen

days, Daniel could wreck as many Outcasts who came

his way. But when the truce was over, everything would be

in Luce's hands again. Luce's hands alone.

The sun was setting over Mount Tamalpais and the

evening fog was rolling in.

"Let me take her to Shoreline," Daniel said. It

would be his last chance to see her.

Cam looked at him strangely, wondering whether to

concede. A second time, Daniel had to physically force his

aching wings back into his skin.

"Fine," Cam said at last. "In exchange for the

starshot."

Daniel handed over the weapon, which Cam slipped

inside his coat.

"Take her as far as the school and then find me.

Don't screw up; I'll be watching."

"And then?"

"You and I have hunting to do."

Daniel nodded and unfurled his wings, feeling the

deep pleasure of their release all through his body. He stood

for a moment, gathering energy, sensing the wind's rough

resistance against his armor. Time to flee this cursed, ugly

scene with Cam, to let his wings carry him back to a place

where he could be his true self.

Back to Luce.

And back the lie he would have to live a little while

longer.

"The truce begins at midnight tomorrow," Daniel

called, kicking back a great spray of sand on the beach as

he bent his knees, lifted off, and soared across the sky.

17


End file.
